cardgamedatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Simulation video game
A simulation video game describes a diverse super-category of video games, generally designed to closely simulate aspects of a real or fictional reality. Sub-genres -NG'', a city simulation game.]] Construction and management simulation Construction and management simulation (CMS) is a type of simulation game in which players build, expand or manage fictional communities or projects with limited resources. Strategy games sometimes incorporate CMS aspects into their game economy, as players must manage resources while expanding their project. But pure CMS games differ from strategy games in that "the player's goal is not to defeat an enemy, but to build something within the context of an ongoing process." Games in this category are sometimes also called "management games". Life simulation Life simulation games (or artificial life games) is a sub-genre of simulation video games in which the player lives or controls one or more artificial lifeforms. A life simulation game can revolve around "individuals and relationships, or it could be a simulation of an ecosystem". Sports A sports game is a video game that simulates the playing of traditional sports. Most sports have been recreated with a game, including team sports, athletics and extreme sports. Some games emphasize actually playing the sport (such as the ''Madden NFL'' series), whilst others emphasize strategy and organization (such as Championship Manager). Some, such as Arch Rivals, satirize the sport for comic effect. This genre has been popular throughout the history of video games and is competitive, just like real-world sports. A number of game series feature the names and characteristics of real teams and players, and are updated annually to reflect real-world changes. Other types , a flight simulator video game.]] * Dating sims focuses on dating as the principal theme. * In medical simulation games, players take the role of a surgeon. This includes the Trauma Center and LifeSigns series. * In photography simulation games, players take photographs of animals or people. This includes games such as Pokémon Snap and Afrika. * Certain wargames with higher degrees of realism than other wargames set in a fantasy or science fiction environment. These attempt to simulate real warfare at either a tactical or strategic level. * Certain tactical shooters with higher degrees of realism than other shooters. Sometimes called "soldier sims", these games try to simulate the feeling of actually being in combat. * Some simulators, like Geocommander by Intelligence Gaming are designed for the US Military to help new officers learn how to handle situations in a game setting before actually having to take command in the field. * "Sim" games marketed by companies such as Maxis. These games have simulated many kinds of experiences. * Social simulation game * Vehicle simulation game ** Flight simulators, including combat flight simulators and space flight simulator games ** Racing video games, including sim racing ** Vehicular combat games * Video games which are designed to simulate mechanical or other real-world games. These could include simulations of pinball games and casino games such as slot machines, pachinko, Roulette, Blackjack and Poker (including video poker). See also * Game based learning * Game classification * List of simulation games * Serious game * Simming * Simulated reality * Simulation * Simulation game * Tabletop game References ca:Videojoc de simulació da:Simulationsspil de:Planspiel es:Simulación de videojuegos fr:Jeu de simulation ko:시뮬레이션 게임 it:Videogioco di simulazione he:סימולציות ניהול ממוחשבות ja:シミュレーションゲーム pl:Gra symulacyjna zh:模擬遊戲 Category:Game terminology Category:Simulation video games Category:Video game genres